


Say It with Flowers

by deelanerth



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelanerth/pseuds/deelanerth
Summary: Kyoko Sasagawa selalu mengirimkan bunga untuk Tsunayoshi Sawada. Meski lautan memisahkan mereka, dia tak pernah letih untuk memberikan hadiah yang sama pada sang Vongola Decimo. Bunga yang dia kirimkan mewakili perasaannya. Dia yakin Tsuna pun mengetahui arti bunga. Jadi melalui bunga dia ingin berbicara pada Tsuna akan rasanya. Namun hari ini, Kyoko merubah isinya.





	Say It with Flowers

"Bunga, Kyoko- _sama_?" seorang _florist_ dengan wajah bundar dan rambut disanggul bertanya ramah saat seorang gadis bersurai oranye indah terjuntai melenggang masuk pada sebuah toko bunga di sudut kota Namimori.

Senyuman lembut segera terkembang di wajah ayu mantan idola SMP Namimori begitu kalimat sapaan itu menyapanya. Ok, dia tak begitu mengenali si _florist_ , namun menjadi pelanggan tetap pada toko bunga ini membuat namanya diingat hampir seluruh _florist_ yang ada dan ini sudah kesekian kali dia disapa oleh florist yang dia tak kenal. Namun Kyoko Sasagawa tahu, pasti florist ini tahu dia datang untuk apa dan apa yang biasanya dia pesan. Lagipula... tak banyak orang yang selalu datang setiap tanggal **14 Oktober** , kan?

"Perpaduan bunga daisy putih, akasia kuning, mawar merah, tulip merah dan anyelir merah seperti biasa, Kyoko- _sama_?" _florist_ muda itu tersenyum ramah lagi. Tanpa menunggu anggukan membenarkan dari Kyoko, dia segera berjalan ke arah jambangan di ujung ruangan setelah mengeluarkan peralatan potong-merangkai tanaman andalannya.

 _Florist_ itu mengambil bunga-bunga yang tadi dia sebutkan. Dia sengaja memilihkan yang masih segar dan habis diberi semprotan. Kyoko mengamatinya dalam diam. Tatapan paham dan senyuman ramah masih tersungging elegan di bibirnya. Namun saat si _Florist_ hendak menarik beberapa tangkai anyelir merah dari dalam jambang, mata jernih Kyoko membulat dan serta merta dia mencekal pergelangan tangan sosok di hadapannya, menghentikan apa pun kegiatan yang akan _florist_ itu lakukan.

Tanda tanya tergambar imaginer di wajah sang _florist_. Dia angkat dua alisnya penuh tanya. Apa yang dilakukan Kyoko mengejutkannya tentu saja. Tapi dia tak melakukan kesalahan, dia mengecek apa yang telah dan akan dia perbuat, dan dia tak temukan keganjilan. Karenanya dia heran pada apa yang dilakukan Kyoko.

Kyoko menangkap pesan itu dengan sangat jelas. Dia mengerti tanpa harus dikata jikalau florist di depannya ingin tahu kenapa. Setelah menarik napas dalam, dengan menarik senyuman satu senti ke kanan dan sesenti ke kiri, lirih Kyoko berkata, " _Ano ne_ Florist-san... Hari ini aku ingin anyelir dan tulip merahnya diganti saja. Anyelir merah jambu dan tulip kuning akan lebih baik."

Kerutan kening terbentuk di wajah muda si _florist_. Senyum yang semula merekah di bibir Kyoko luntur melihat ekspresi yang terpapar di hadapnya. Ah... _florist_ ini pasti tahu _makna_ akan bunganya. Makna yang ingin diucapkan Kyoko pada seseorang. Seseorang nun jauh di sana, di negeri pemilik Roma.

"Erm kau tahu _florist-san_... Hari ini... adalah hari terakhir aku datang ke toko ini." Kyoko memotong ucapannya. Dia memandang sosok di hadapannya penuh arti. Sesaat dia menggigit bibirnya. Kemudian dengan alunan nada rendah menyerah, dia melanjutkan, "Karena ini merupakan hari terakhir aku merayakan ulang tahun _nya_ dengan bunga. Aku telah menyerah, _florist_ -san."

.

.

.

 **Title :**  Say It with Flowers (sugested by Natsuyuuki)

 **Fandom :** KHR

 **Language :** Bahasa Indonesia

 **Disclaim :** all rights reserved to Amano Akira-sensei. However this fanfic is mine and no money is made with this.

 **Warn :** Major OOC-ness and absurdness. The gatot-ness feels everywhere.

 **Rate :** K+

 **Pairing :** 952796 not threesome

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi Sawada dan Kyoko Sasagawa merupakan teman sekolah dari SMP. Tsunayoshi atau Tsuna pendeknya, terkenal sebagai lelaki yang ceroboh. Sangat ceroboh. Dulu, Kyoko hanya menganggap pemuda itu biasa saja tak ada spesialnya, justru minus terkadang. Namun seiring waktu, dia mulai menganggapnya berbeda. Bahkan lambat laun, berada di dekat Tsuna membuat Kyoko rasakan nyaman, aman dan tenang yang sebenarnya. Tsuna begitu pengertian, memahami, mengayomi bahkan. Auranya yang semula katakan _oh-aku-mau-dibully_ terhapus bersih, tergantikan _something_ yang tunjukkan ke- _almighty_ -an. Sorot pandangnya pun berubah. Menjadi tajam dan penuh kalkulasi perhitungan.

Dan perubahan ini... membuat Tsuna nampak berbeda. Perubahan ini... membuat Kyoko Sasagawa perlahan-lahan... jatuh cinta pada seorang Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Awalnya mantan primadona Namimori bahagia dengan benih-benih cinta yang ada. Dia pun bersuka cita saat tahu perasaannya terbalas. Tsuna mencintainya juga! Dan itu berkah! Berkah melimpah yang Tuhan berikan padanya, setidaknya itu keyakinannya.

Mungkin... di mata orang Kyoko terlihat polos terkadang naïve yang tak menyadari apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut coklat spike liar itu, tapi nah, itu hanya akting. Dia merasa berada di atas awan, terjunjung tinggi tatkala mendapati Tsuna berusaha menunjukkan betapa dia mencintainya meski tak mampu berkata. Oh, Tsuna selalu terbata dan berujung gagal total untuk katakan cinta padanya dan Kyoko menikmati saat-saat itu! Menyenangkan! Bahagia! Karenanya sebuah keputusan dia ambil. Dia berjanji akan selalu pasang tampang polos yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta Tsuna jika lelaki itu berusaha berikannya tanda-tanda. Dia menunggu dengan sabar sampai akhirnya Tsuna tak kelu lagi dalam nyatakan cinta.

Awalnya, kisah cinta bagi Kyoko sungguh membahagiakan. Awalnya dia berpikir kebahagiaan ini akan berlanjut selamanya. Namun ternyata dia salah. Tak ada yang abadi. Dunia ini semu. Pun dengan kebahagiaan. Suatu ketika, dengan _Ten Year Bazooka_ , dia mengetahui rahasia besar yang selama ini berusaha di sembunyikan oleh orang yang dia cinta. Rahasia besar jika ternyata Tsunayoshi Sawada tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _Heir_ dari suatu _keluarga_ besar Mafia: Vongola.

Dengan berandalkan senyum dan ketegaran, Kyoko berusaha menerima kenyataan. Tabah, dia ikuti tiap alur permainan yang ada. Dia... bertahan. Dia selalu berusaha bertahan meski tampikkan sakit perih yang mengiris. Sungguh. Kala netranya dapati teman-temannya terluka, hatinya sakit. Dia ingin menjerit menggila. Dia tak kuasa melihat rekannya tanpa daya. Namun dengan segenap hati, dia bertahan. Meski pedih melihat teman-teman juga orang yang dia cinta kelimpungan dalam kegiatan dunia bawah, meski duka menganga melihat kawannya berjalan di tempat yang kelam, dia tetap tenang; bertahan. Bahkan sampai akhirnya Tsuna ternobatkan menjadi penerus sah Vongola Famiglia, Kyoko Sasagawa masih berdiri tegak, bertahan.

Dia tahu ada Hanna, Haru, Ippin, Bianchi, ada selalu di sampingnya. Mereka adalah sosok tangguh yang menyadarkan dia tak sendiri di dunia ini. Tak sendiri dalam menghadapi kenyataan yang terkadang pahit. Mereka bersama-sama. Saling bahu-membahu dalam bertahan. Kyoko percaya, jika mereka bisa bertahan, dia pun tahu dia akan.

Namun semua ketegaran dan ketahanan seorang Kyoko Sasagawa terhempas pelan-pelan. Tergerogoti perlahan. Mereka, ketegaran dan ketahanan itu, bagai pasir yang tergerus, dan hilang terbawa arus.

Semua berawal dalam suatu waktu. Saat itu, Kyoko masih pertengahan SMA. Dia sedang bersama Haru, Hanna dan kakaknya makan cake di pinggir jalan kala itu. Kakaknya sedang kencan. Haru adakan sesi curhat tentang kekasih berambut guritanya yang tsunderenya minta ampun. Singkat kata, mereka tengah habiskan hari minggu dengan bersantai, bercengkrama, tertawa bahagia. Sebelum mendadak sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di café sebelah dan tak terelakkan pertarungan terselenggara.

Menjadi satu-satunya orang kuat di situ dan pemegang jabatan ' _Sun-guardian_ Vongola', Ryouhei melakukan tugasnya. Dia melindungi orang-orang, melawan para pengebom yang belakangan diketahui sebagai suruhan Casandra Famiglia. Haru, Hanna dan Kyoko, dengan sigap segera menenangkan orang di sekeliling menunjukkan rute untuk melarikan diri.

Semua baik-baik saja. Kyoko melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa cela. Mereka berjibaku melindungi juga bertahan. Hanna sudah memanggil bantuan, dia berkata Tsuna akan datang dalam beberapa menit ke depan. Kabar itu sungguh menenangkan Kyoko. Tsuna menjadi sosok tak terkalahkan akhir-akhir ini. Dia begitu gagah dan mampu mengalahkan siapa saja. Dia yakin dengan adanya Tsuna, masalah akan berakhir. Dan itu adalah kesalahan. Ketika dia berpikir demikian, musuh menyerangnya. Pedang terhunus ke arahnya dan Kyoko nyaris saja tertusuk.

Nyaris.

Karena tiba-tiba, dalam sekejap, kakaknya berdiri di hadapannya, melindunginya.

" _ONIISAN_!" jerit Kyoko frustasi melihat darah merembes dari kaos yang dikenakan kakaknya. Dia panik. Sangat panik. Air mata menggenangi pipi. Ketakutan merayapi. Meski Ryouhei katakan dia baik-baik saja, kulit wajah _tan_ nya yang kian memutih tunjukkan hal sebaliknya. Kyoko tak percaya akan apa yang diujarkan Ryouhei. Dia berusaha meyakinkan Ryouhei untuk mundur, meski tanpa hasil. Dan kakaknya itu, di saat dia panik akan kondisinya, memohon padanya untuk beristirahat, justru berkata, "Berlindunglah Kyoko. Bawa Hanna dan Haru pergi. Aku tak ingin kau terluka. Menjauhlah," dengan senyum kesakitan merekah.

Ucapan Ryouhei membuat Kyoko terasa tersengat listrik sekian juta kilo _volt_. Petir besar seolah menyambarnya di siang bolong. Dia mematung seketika alih-alih pergi berlindung. Matanya membulat. Terkejut, shock menghujam. Sebuah kesadaran merasuk. Dia tahu kakaknya tak bermaksud melukainya dengan perkataan itu. Dia tahu Ryouhei hanya berusaha melindunginya dengan memintanya mundur. Tapi, di telinga Kyoko saat itu... apa yang dikatakan kakaknya seolah berarti: _pergilah. Kau tak dapat membantu apa-apa Kyoko_. Yang mana dengan jelas memberi tahunya: _kau hanyalah_ beban.

Sisa pertarungan itu _blur_ diingatan gadis lembut bermahkota jingga. Dia hanya ingat beberapa menit berikutnya, saat dia nyaris tertebas lagi, Tsuna datang. Dia melindunginya, membawanya ke tempat aman. Kemudian berikutnya... pertarungan teredam. Ryouhei bukan sosok yang mudah dikalahkan, saat Tsuna datang dia masih berdiri tegak dan lindungi banyak nyawa. Tapi sungguh, kedatangan sang Decimo membalik keadaan secara signifikan. Casandra Famiglia bertekuk lutut.

Kala itu... kasat mata, Kyoko masih bertahan.

Memang dia terguncang. Namun beberapa hari berikutnya dia sudah kembali sunggingkan senyum cerahnya yang bagai malaikat berjalan.

Dan semua karena Tsuna. Dia merasa berterimakasih pada Tsuna, sungguh. Lelaki itu selalu ada untuknya. Selalu berada di sampingnya. Selalu melindunginya. Tapi tanpa dia sadar, luka atas perasaan betapa dia tak berguna, masih menganga, melubangi jiwa. Dan pelan-pelan lubang itu membesar. Semakin besar. Besar dan besar.

Hingga klimaksnya...

Pembalasan dendam besar-besaran dari Casandra Famiglia.

Kyoko hanya bisa berdiri waktu itu. Entah bagaimana awalanya dia lupa. Yang jelas dia mematung. Tsuna mendekapnya kuat. Bau hangus dan anyir darah menyengat, menguar tak sedap. Dia mendengar seseorang berteriak kala melihat ke arahnya. Dari cara dia berteriak "BOSS!" Kyoko tahu itu Chrome. Gadis dengan penutup mata itu histeris. Dia segera berlari ke arahnya dengan trident di tangan. Matanya menyalang penuh kebencian dan sekejap dia ayunkan trident di tangannya mantap.

Air mata mengalir dari dua bilah indah Kyoko. Dia tak dapat melihat siapa yang tersayat oleh senjata di tangan gadis dengan tata rambut unik itu. Dia tak mengenali siapa dari suara lengking sakit menjijikkan yang terjadi. Dekapan Tsuna begitu kuat padanya. Tsuna memeluknya seolah dengan pelukannya, Tsuna yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Namun yang terjadi adalah hal sebaliknya. Dengan betapa kuatnya pelukan Tsuna, dia justru semakin merasa lamah, tak berdaya, tak berguna.

Dia tak seperti Chrome, yang mampu menyerang lawan begitu melihat Tsuna terluka.

Dia tak seperti Takeshi atau Hayato yang akan menyerbu dan tanpa ragu membunuh kala seseorang dalam lingkar keluarganya tersakiti, apalagi jika itu Tsuna.

Dia tak seperti Hibari atau Mukuro yang begitu hebat hingga mampu tundukkan lawan dalam sekejap.

Dia hanya Kyoko Sasagawa, seorang wanita, yang mencintai Decimo dari Vongola.

Dia adalah Kyoko Sasagawa, yang menyayangi _Heir Famiglia_ besar dan membuatnya nyaris meregang nyawa.

Dia hanya Kyoko Sasagawa, penduduk sipil yang tak berguna.

"Tenang saja Kyoko, aku akan melindungimu," adalah apa yang Tsuna katakan seraya membelai pipi Kyoko dengan tangan gemetaran, berikan ketenangan. Senyumnya menghangatkan, berikan janji. Dia memang sungguh lelaki luar biasa. Dalam keadaan di ujung tanduk pun dapat meyakinkan seorang gadis jika dia mampu melindunginya. Kyoko tahu sejujurnya, tanpa diucapkan pun, Tsuna akan selalu melindunginya. Tapi... tapi dia juga tahu, justru _di situlah_ masalahnya. Jika Tsuna mendedikasikan diri untuk melindunginya, bisakah dia melakukan hal serupa? Dia... dia yang orang biasa... melindungi Tsuna? Melindungi calon Boss Famiglia terkuat sedunia? Mimpikah dia?

"A-apakah aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu, Tsu-kun?" tanyanya tanpa sadar dengan suara bergetar. Terror merajah sinar matanya. Pikiran betapa tak bergunanya dia membekuk. Membuat pikiran kacau. Bibir merancau. Ya, dia merancau. Dengan air mata mengalir, dia ucapkan 'aku tak berguna' tanpa henti.

"Kyoko... Kyoko dengar! Kau tak akan pernah menjadi _beban_." Tsuna mengatakannya penuh kelembutan, penuh tekanan. Dia membelai surai Kyoko lagi, kirimkan jutaan listrik yang berusaha menentramkan hati, menenangkan rancauan gadis itu. Namun Kyoko tahu lebih. Memang dia tak akan pernah menjadi beban untuk sang Vongola Decimo. Tsuna terlalu baik untuk menyadari jika sejujurnya dia memanglah beban. Tsuna memang begitu. Dan itu membuatnya semakin sesak.

Kesesakan dalam jiwanya berlipat kala sudut matanya menangkap kakaknya terburu berlari ke titik dimana dia berada. Ryouhei kalut. Kyoko melihatnya demikian. Ini sungguh tak seperti biasanya. Tapi Ryouhei selalu begitu jika ada yang salah. Dan dia tahu apa yang salah ketika kakaknya, dengan nada tinggi berujar, "Tsuna! Lukamu perlu segera diobati atau akibatnya akan fatal _to the extreme_!"

Lalu sekali lagi...

Apa yang diutarakan kakaknya...

Menyadarkan Kyoko betapa _memang_ tak bergunanya dia.

Hingga tanpa sadar, sejak saat itulah Kyoko memutuskan untuk mundur, menjauh.

Dia mencintai Tsuna. Kyoko Sasagawa... Sangat... Mencintai... Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tapi dia tahu, tak selamanya cinta memiliki, bukan? Tak selamanya cinta harus bersanding. Dia ingin keluar dari lingkar kehiduoan Tsuna. Dia berharap... dengan perginya dia dari sisi Tsuna... kehidupan Tsuna akan lebih baik dan kehidupannya akan damai selalu seperti sedia kala. Tiada lagi pertempuran. Tiada lagi pertumpahan darah.

Kenyataan berkata sebaliknya. Memang dia terhindarkan akan perkelahian, pertempuran, atau kegiatan gila lainnya. Hanya saja... entah kenapa Kyoko merasa hampa. Merasa ada yang kurang. Dan menghindar dari Tsuna padahal mereka satu atap dalam SMA itu sangat sulit. Hanya saja pada akhirnya, Tsuna yang dulu selalu bertanya 'ada apa', 'kenapa', 'mengapa' pada Kyoko untuk mengorek alasannya menjauh, lambat laun menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan.

Suatu saat, kala mereka berpapasan tanpa sengaja di jam istirahat, Tsuna hanya tersenyum hangat sambil lalu seraya berkata, "hati-hati di jalan, Kyoko." Dia hanya mengatakan itu. Dia tak lagi mengajak Kyoko ke atap untuk makan bersama. Dia tak lagi memaksa Kyoko bergabung dengannya. Dia... seolah menerima. Menerima jika Kyoko memutuskan untuk menjauhinya.

Hubungan dingin itu terus berlanjut. Ryohei, Hanna, Haru dan Chrome sesekali menawarkan dia untuk kembali. Kyoko menolak tentu saja. Kakaknya bahkan pernah menyudutkannya dan menuntut penjelasan namun kyoko tetap bungkam seribu kata. Dari luar, Kyoko sungguh sosok antagonis mengesalkan yang tak tahu diuntung. Dia mendapatkan berhatian Heir Vongola, tapi dia menampikkannya. Dia dapatkan kebaikan hati guardian Vongola, tapi dia mengabaikan.

Hanya saja. Lain di luar lain di hati. Dalam relung terdalam hati gadis itu... Dia sungguh ingin menjerit. Dia tak kuasa. Tak sanggup dan tak bisa melakukan ini. Dia sering memandang mereka tertawa dari jauh. Dia sering menggigiti bibirnya hanya untuk menahan diri tak mengiyakan tawaran apa pun itu untuk kembali. Dia masih menyayangi mereka! Dia masih anggap mereka berharga? Tapi apa daya... ini keputusannya.

Ya. Kyoko sudah memutuskan untuk tak berhubungan apa pun lagi dengan Tsuna. Meski menyiksa dia akan menjalaninya. Ini semua demi Tsuna. Ini semua demi pemuda itu. Dia tak ingin Tsuna terbelenggu asmara dengan perempuan yang bahkan melindungi dirinya sendiri saja tak bisa. Tsuna adalah Vongola Decimo. Don-nya para Don. Baginya, sebuah kesalahan jika sosok agung seperti Tsuna harus berakhir di pelamina dengan dirinya yang tak bisa apa-apa.

Sekali saja cukup baginya untuk hancur merasa tak berdaya kala orang yang dicinta sekarat di depan mata.

Ulang tahun terakhir Tsuna semasa SMA adalah terakhir kali Kyoko dan Tsuna bercengkrama. Dia berusaha menarik diri, tapi Ryouhei mengatakan dia harus tinggal di ruang pesta. Ryouhei berkata pesta ini sudah susah payah dibuat olehnya sebagai ketua panitia, dan dia tak ingin adiknya pergi begitu saja. Menghargai kakaknya, Kyoko menurut. Dia berpikir... toh tempat pesta ini begitu besar yang terlokasi di lantai teratas sebuah hotel mewah megah di pesisir pantai.

Kyoko sedang berkeliling mencari minum kala itu. Saat dia sedang bingung mencari minum, dia tanpa sengaja mendapati dua insan manusia sedang berbincang di luar ruangan di sudut taman besar. Seorang pemuda dan seorang pemudi. Pemuda itu mengenakan tuxedo putih yang dipadu jubah panjang senada, ornamen rantai emas menautkan sisi demi sisi jubah dengan lambang Vongola menggantung di ujung rantai, rambutnya coklat spike, matanya coklat besar yang pancarkan kehangatan, senyumnya ramah merenyuhkan, dan Kyoko langsung mengenali siapa pemuda itu; Tsuna.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kyoko melihat Tsuna tertawa. Gadis di hadapannya pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu hingga buat pemuda yang kini telah menjadi Don itu terkikih. Dia tak tahu siapa gadis itu. Dia hanya tahu gadis itu miliki rambut gelap menawan yang tergerai. Jepit rambut indigo menghiasi dua sisi kepalanya. Gaun panjang putih-indigo cantik berenda dia kenakan. Dari gesture anggun yang dilakukan gadis itu, Kyoko yakin siapa pun gadis itu, pastilah sosok yang sangat manis.

Dalam diam Kyoko menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Dia hendak melangkah pergi kala sebuah suara yang lebih rendah daripada suara yang dulu dia dengar memanggil namanya. Bersamaan dengan namanya tersebut, gadis itu menoleh perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya Kyoko mendapati dia adalah Chrome. Chrome! Sosok pemalu itu telah menjelma menjadi wanita anggun bercahaya.

Entah kenapa, mengagumi lukisan seorang pemuda tampan berdua dengan wanita anggun yang terpajang di hadapan atau apa, Kyoko bergeming. Kakinya seakan terpaku pada tempatnya berada dan dia tak bergerak sedikit pun. Hingga tanpa sadar, Tsuna telah berada di depannya.

"Kau terlihat cantik Kyoko- _san_ ," adalah apa yang meluncur dari bibir Tsuna kala dua manik bersua. Sebuah senyum hangat terkembang. Senyum yang jujur telah Kyoko rindukan sedari lama. Dan berkat pujian serta senyuman sebagai bonus, Kyoko merasa jantungnya menderu, menggebu memukul-pukul tabuh imaginer merangsang darah mengalir cepat. Hasilnya? Pipinya memerah. Rona merah merajah dengan sempurna membuatnya bagai kepiting rebus. Dan apa yang dilakukan Tsuna? Dia tertawa. Tawa renyah dengan suara empuk dan memikat.

Kalau Kyoko tak memiliki pengendalian diri yang bagus, dia pasti sudah menangis dan katakan cinta pada Tsuna detik itu juga. Tapi... latihan mengabaikan Tsuna membuatnya menang melawan hasrat ingin yang membara. Dia terkendali. Dia pasang tampang biasa saja. Dan berujung mereka bercengkrama seperti sedia kala.

"Setelah upacara kelulusan, kau akan meneruskan kuliah dimana, Kyoko- _san_?" tanya Tsuna setelah kurang lebih dua puluh menit mereka berbicara tak tentu arah.

"Todai sudah menerimaku sebagai mahasiswinya, Tsu-kun," jawab Kyoko antusias. Lalu seolah kena sihir, dia jadi menceritakan ujian masuk Todai atau tetek bengek lainnya. Tsuna hanya mendengarkannya dengan saksama. "Lalu bagaimana dengamu, Tsu-kun?" tanya Kyoko pada akhirnya setelah puas bercerita.

Tsuna hanya mengerjabkan matanya kala pertanyaan itu terlontar. Sesaat keheningan terjadi. Fakta-fakta akan siapa Tsuna merasuki otak Kyoko dengan lambat. "A-ah. Maaf, aku lupa," ujar gadis itu pelan karena merasa telah mempertanyakan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh dengan jawaban yang telah ada sejak dulu dan sudah berada di depan mata.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa Kyoko- _san_. Sudah sewajarnya kau lupa. Kita telah lama tak ngobrol seperti ini, ingat?"

"Tehehe, iya," Kyoko tertawa. Tawanya lumayan lebar. Tapi palsu. Dia sakit kalau boleh jujur. Sakit mengingat Tsuna akan pergi. Sakit menyadari tak akan lagi ada Tsuna di Namimori. Sakit mengingat dia telah habiskan waktu mereka dalam hubungan dingin. Sakit mengerti jika dia masih mencintai namun terlalu enggan dalam berekspresi. Dan sakit itu menyiksanya. Menyiksa dari dalam, meluluhkan, meremukkan.

"Kau tahu Kyoko- _san_..." kata Tsuna seraya melepas pandang dari gadis di hadapannya ke arah langit luas hitam berbintang di atas sana. Kyoko mengikuti apa yang dia lakukan, memandang langit berbintang. Rasi-rasi yang berhamburan. "Tak perlu tertawa untuk menutupi perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."

Serta merta Kyoko menolehkan kepala. Dia pandang Tsuna dalam, penuh tanya mengapa dia tahu apa yang dirasakannya bak dia terkuliti? Dia tatap dalam sosok itu meski yang bersangkutan tak membalas. Dia masih memandangi langit. Dan Kyoko mengerti. Memandangi langit adalah jawaban Tsuna atas pertanyaan tersirat Kyoko.

Langit—adalah jawabannya.

Karena Tsuna langit, dia mengerti dia memahami. Karena Tsuna langit, dia mampu menyelidik dan menembus pertahanan elemen yang mengelilingi. Kyoko memejamkan matanya. Momen kebersamaan mereka dulu menyeruak begitu saja. Menyembul ke permukaan, berdesalan ingin ditampilkan. Mereka menuntut Kyoko jujur pada perasaannya. Mereka meminta Kyoko ungkapkan semua. Rasa bersalah, rasa ketak bergunaan, rasa patah, hancur, rapuh dan lebih-lebih cinta. Namun saat membuka mata, alih-alih bersuara Kyoko justru tergugu terpaku. Sebuah bunga menyambutnya tepat di depan mata, tepat ketika netra mampu menangkap sosoknya. Bunga cantik. Bunga indah dengan tangkai terhimpit jemari lelaki yang dia puja. Bunga... _daisy merah_.

"Bunga ini berbicara apa yang aku rasa selama ini, Kyoko- _san_ ," bisik Tsuna lembut seraya memberikan bunga itu. Dengan tangan gemetar, Kyoko meraihnya. Mengambil bunga di tangan Tsuna tanpa bisa berkata. Air mata mengalir mewakili untai kalimat yang tak mampu tersampaikan. Dia tahu arti daisy merah. _**Cinta tulus yang sederhana**_.

Kyoko mendongak. Dia tatap mata coklat teduh itu. Bibirnya terbuka tertutup. Kata-kata _**aku pun mencintaimu**_ sudah berada di ujung lidah. Namun mendadak lidah itu kelu. Kelu dan kehilangan rasanya, kehilangan kemampuannya. Dan alih-alih katakan cinta yang telah mengakar di hatinya, Kyoko membalas bunga Tsuna hanya dengan bisikan, "terimakasih, Tsu-kun."

Dan malam itu berakhir begitu saja.

Berakhir tanpa Kyoko ungkapkan cinta.

Berakhir tanpa Kyoko mampu sampaikan apa yang dia rasa sesungguhnya.

.

Hingga detik berganti, hari tergeser, tahun terlewati.

.

"Kenapa kau kolot begitu sih?" tanya Hanna padanya suatu hari saat Kyoko memberanikan diri membuka seutuhnya akan perasaan itu pada sahabatnya. Tiga tahun telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Tsuna. Tiga tahun dia tak bertemu dengan Don Vongola. Bukan, lebih tepatnya tiga tahun dia berusaha tak bertemu dengannya. Menghindar.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku terlalu lemah saat itu," menyesap minumannya, Kyoko menggerak-gerakkan tangannya bentukkan bundaran di gelas yang dia genggam. Dia cemberut tak suka dengan penggunaan nada sahabatnya.

"Aku juga lemah Kyoko," membuang napas kesal, Hanna menggeleng putus asa. "Tapi kau tak seharusnya menarik diri dan manghindari Tsuna. Aku yakin saat pernikahanku dengan Ryouhei pun kau berusaha agar tak bertemu dengannya. Aku benar?" tuduh Hanna. Kyoko hanya bisa memerah, karena memang begitulah fakta.

"Aku sedang berlatih bela diri selama ini. Aku berusaha agar tak hanya menjadi beban untuknya. Jika aku kembali padanya, setidaknya aku sudah mampu melindungi diri," kata Kyoko seraya menyembunyikan pandang yang penuh angan. Dia sudah berangan akan mengunjungi Tsuna kala dia raih sabuk hitam karatenya dan Master dalam pengendalian _sun-falme_ -nya. Kemudian... romansanya dengan Don Vongola akan berjalan dengan menyenangkan tanpa dia harus takut dia menjadi beban. Lalu Happy End! Berakhir di pernikahan!

Tapi... angan impian yang dia rajut sedemikian rupa, hancur seketika saat Hanna bertanya lirih, "Dan apa yang membuatmu yakin Tsuna berpikir jika kau akan kembali padanya, Kyoko?"

"Eh?"

Keheningan melanda. Manik mata Kyoko bulat sempurna. Keterkejutan menyelimuti wajahnya. Dia tercekat. Shock.

"Kyoko... kau tahu... Tsuna... sudah memiliki kekasih."

Kabar itu menghancurkan Kyoko. Sepulang dari pertemuan diam-diamnya dengan Hanna di Italia, Kyoko meraung di kamar hotelnya. Ucap demi ucap Hanna memantul di gendangnya. Cerita yang Hanna papar terngiang.

Tsunayoshi Sawada...

Orang yang _dulu_ dan _kini_ dia cinta...

Kini telah menjadi milik dari _Mist-guardian_ Vongola.

— _Chrome Dokuro_.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu...

Kyoko selalu mengirimkan bunga pada Tsuna di hari ulang tahun pemuda itu. Bunga-bunga yang mengatakan betapa dia juga mencintainya. Bunga yang tunjukkan betapa tulus hati dia berikan hanya untuknya. Bunga yang mengandung harap Tsuna kan mengerti siapa pengirimnya dan berpaling kembali padanya.

Namun bunga itu sia-sia.

Tak ada tanda Tsuna mengerti apa yang diinginkannya.

Parahnya, tak ada setitik pun tanda Tsuna menyadari _siapa_ pengirimnya.

Karenanya, di buket kelima di ulang tahun ke 26 Vongola Decimo, Kyoko mengganti dua komponen bunga yang ada. Bunga tulip dan anyelir merah ranum menggoda yang dulu melambangkan hasrat ' _percayalah padaku aku pun menginginkanmu_ ', kini berganti menjadi tulip kuning dan anyelir merah jambu yang mana merepresentasikan rasa ' _Aku tahu cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan padamu. Tapi... ketahuilah aku tetap tak akan melupakanmu._ '

Lalu buket itu dia kirimkan menggunakan pengiriman tercepat yang ada di Jepang, membelah lautan hingga tiba di Italia. Lebih tepatnya... tiba pada suatu gereja di Italia tepat saat dua pasang mempelai pria dan wanita keluar bersama dari dalam gereja dalam derai tawa mesra.

Pada buket itu...

Terdapat selembar kertas.

Penuh kehati-hatian dan menahan rintik air mata...

Kyoko menuliskan ' _Maafkan aku, Tsu-kun, Chrome-chan, aku tak bisa datang_ ' sebagai pembuka.

' _Selamat menempuh hidup baru, semoga bahagia_ ' menjadi baris kedua, doa untuk orang yang dia cinta.

Dan diakhiri dengan rasa yang selama ini mengerak dalam jiwanya: tiga hati yang mengkurva indah mengikuti namanya. _ **]]**_

 


End file.
